


Eddie Kaspbrak is followed

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Protective Richie Tozier, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Stalker, Stalking, They're like 19/20 in this, i guess?, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: Eddie’s being followed by some creep, so he walks up to a couple of strangers and asks them to help him out. Turns out he actually kind of likes this guy who wears Hawaiian shirts and gives terrible nicknames.





	Eddie Kaspbrak is followed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic in this fandom so sorry if it's ooc. Hope you enjoy!! :)

Eddie was being followed. 

This was something he was only moderately sure of. The suspected stalker was walking a safe distance behind Eddie, with his hood up and eyes on the ground. Eddie had first noticed him when walked out of the hospital, and now he was halfway to his bus stop. 

He tried to squash his paranoia. Maybe the man took the same bus as Eddie. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie spotted a coffee shop, mostly deserted as rush hour had come and gone. Making a last second decision, Eddie headed towards it.

The man turned too, not looking up. 

Eddie walked into the coffee shop and headed towards the restroom with a fleeting smile towards the cashier, who simply glanced at him then looked back down at her phone.

In the restroom, Eddie realized this might not have been his best plan. Now he was alone in a deserted restroom with a stalker on his tail.

Eddie glanced at his phone, debating calling Stan. He always knew what to do. 

In the end, he decided it wouldn’t hurt. Dialing his number, Eddie stared at the restroom door, hoping that no one would walk in. 

“Hello?” Stan answered, voice tired. 

“Stan?” Eddie replied, relieved to hear his friends voice.

There was shuffling in the background, “What’s up Eddie? I’m on break right now, but it’s almost over so I don’t have long.”

Fuck. Eddie forgot that Stan worked this evening. So much for his rescue plan.

“I think someone is following me.” Eddie said blankly, attempting to formulate a plan in his head. God he was getting way to paranoid. Maybe the guy just so happened to be going in the same direction!

“What?” Stan’s voice was startled.

Eddie turned on the sink, suddenly scared someone was listening in. “A guy has been walking behind me since I left the hospital. I came into a coffee shop thinking I’d lose him, but he came here too.”

Silence, followed by a quiet, “Shit.” Stan sighed, and Eddie could tell he was thinking. “Okay. I’m at work on the other side of town, so I can’t come get you. So here’s what you do. Leave the coffee shop and continue on, see if he’s really following you. If he is, walk up to some random people and see if they’ll let you walk with them. If worse comes to worse, call me. Work be damned, I’ll come pick you up.”

Eddie’s head fell against the bathroom wall, and he didn’t let himself think about how dirty it was. He felt an overwhelming appreciation for Stan in that moment, who always knew just what to do. Suddenly, Eddie felt much better. He had a plan. 

“Thanks Stan.” Eddie said, reaching over to turn off the sink.

“No problem. Call me if you need me. If you don’t, call me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” Stan’s voice was worried, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad. 

Stan was the only person that Eddie could call in a fit of paranoia, who would take him 100% seriously. He loved his best friend so much.

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later.”

After the phone call ended, Eddie walked out of the coffee shop with new found courage. He didn’t see the guy inside, thank god.

Yet, as Eddie again started walking towards his bus stop, the guy showed up behind him like a hawk. Silently following him, still at a safe distance.

Eddie could do nothing to stop his paranoia now. He felt the panic rise and start to boil over. It was official, he was being followed. Eddie forced himself to stay calm and remember the plan.

Just up ahead, Eddie spotted a couple of people walking together, a lanky boy wearing a bright hawaiian shirt and a redhead with overalls on. He sped up until he was walking next to the guy.

“Hey!” Eddie greeted loudly with a smile.

Their steps faltered a bit in confusion, but they didn’t stop. “Hey?” The guy replied in a questioning tone, his eyebrows raised.

Before either of the could speak, Eddie leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. “That guy has been following me for blocks, and I can’t seem to get rid of him. You mind if I walk with y’all for a bit?” Throughout the entire explanation he kept his face in a wide smile, but his voice was shaking slightly. He’d said it low enough that hopefully the creep behind him didn’t hear.

Surprisingly, the tall boy threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “It’s been a while man! How’ve you been?” He said loudly, making sure the stalker heard him. His expression was easy, and he lowered his voice to ask, “What’s your name?” 

“Eddie.” Eddie replied in relief, glad they hadn’t turned him away. He was going to send Stan a thank you basket.

“Nice to see yah, Eds.” He replied with a cheeky grin. 

Eddie scrunched up his face. “It’s Eddie.” 

“Ignore Richie.” The redhead spoke casually for the first time. Probably because the guy,  _ Richie _ , wouldn’t let her get a word in. “He’s like that with everyone.” 

Richie threw his other arm around her, now walking with his arms wrapped around them both. “But you love it, don’t you Bev?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Bev snorted and jabbed him with her elbow. 

During this exchange, Eddie chanced a quick glance behind him. The guy was still following him. Shit. 

Eddie shoulders tensed as he turned back around, biting his lip worriedly. 

“Don’t worry,” Richie said easily, “We’ll walk with you all the way home if we have to.” Eddie felt a surge of gratefulness, and he hoped the smile he threw Richie’s way expressed as much.

In response, Richie tightened his hold around Eddie’s shoulders. 

“You a student, Eddie?” Bev asked with a kind expression. He decided that he liked her, liked them both actually. 

“Pre-med.” Eddie answered. He gained a wince in sympathy from both of them, which he laughed at. “It isn’t so bad. I actually just got off my shift from volunteering at the hospital.” 

“Richie just got off his shift too. He does stand up at the bar on 35th street.” Beverly replied, gesturing toward him.

Eddie raised his eyebrows, “Really? Are you a student?” 

“Nope.” Richie replied with a pop, “I got big plans my man. None of them include college.”

Eddie actually appreciated that. It wasn’t often he found people his age so sure of their future. Hell, Eddie wasn’t even sure of his own future. “What about you? Are you a student?” He asked Bev kindly.

“Yeah, I’m a business major with a minor in design. One day I’m gonna create a successful clothing company.” She replied, just as confident as Richie had been.

Eddie smiled and glanced behind him. The stalker was still there, but pretty far in the distance. He seemed to be walking in the opposite direction.

Eddie stared until the man disappeared. He stopped walking. His shoulders slumped with relief. “He’s gone.” He faced his saviors, “Thank you guys so much.” 

“It’s no problem.” Richie replied sincerely, seeming more mellowed than he had been a couple minutes prior. 

“It sucks you had to go through that.” Bev replied and reached out to pat Eddie’s shoulder.

Richie’s arms had dropped from their shoulders and were now shoved into his pockets. “Yeah, that guy was a major creep.” He made a face in the direction the guy went, and Eddie giggled.

Eddie took a couple steps away, “My bus stop was actually a block back. I should get going. But again, thank you guys so much.”

Richie took a step toward him, “Wait!” When Eddie looked at him questioningly, he smiled sweetly, “I can’t meet a guy as cute as you and not get his number. What do you say Eds?” He held out his phone. 

“I say, don’t call me that.” Yet he still reached out and took the phone, inputting his number under  _ Eddie _ . 

“Great. I’ll text you tonight.” Richie said excitedly. It looked like he didn’t think Eddie would agree. Honestly, he normally wouldn't have. However, he actually found himself liking this loud guy with even louder clothes.

“Okay. Thanks again.” Eddie said for the third time. And with that, he turned to make his journey back to his bus stop. He needed to call Stan, tell him that he was safe. Not only that, he’d gotten a cute boys number.

“I’ll see you later Eds!” Richie called, and Eddie ducked his head and smiled. 

_ Yes. Yes you will. _


End file.
